Mangaime goes to the Naruto world
by SailorMint
Summary: What happens when some characters from another dimension decide to go on an adventure to the Naruto world? Nothing except pure insanity.


Sailor Mint: Whew I needed to work on something different for a change... No I'm not going to stop working on Naruto-Rewrite it's just a break. But you'll find this one is similar to Dimension Travelers which I'm not working on anymore. But is any of you have seen the short comics me and o0whitelily0o have made (which is unlikely) you'll probably will understand what's going on.

Lily: This is highly unlikely even if you've read the series...

Mint: . The character's of Mangaime and all its characters belong to SailorMint and o0whitelily0o. However we do not own anyone from Naruto... so everything that happens in the fanfiction stay in the fanfiction.

* * *

Mangaime goes to the Naruto world

"No no no no no no no NOOO!" Came yelling from a room in a skyscraper. A girl with long brown hair went back and forth her grey eyes were in rage. She was wearing a long blue shirt and brown pants.

Another was sitting in a rolling chair behind a desk. She had short brown hair and brown eyes she was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, a black mini skirt and black pants. She had an emotionless face as she watched the other girl. "Should I even bother asking?" She asked in a board tone.

"If you don't ask the plot doesn't move remember?" The other girl replied.

"Shit..." She sighed. "Lily what are you complaining about?"

"What am I complaining about." She went over and banged her fists down on the table. "I'LL TELL YA WHAT I'M COMPLAINING ABOUT!!!!! This happens to be our first big shot in fanfiction we don't have a plot nor is any of our cast members here!" She yelled.

Mint's eyes were half lidded as she stared at her (as they always are) "You act like this has never happened before... we never have a script and our cast members are always late." She said in an obvious tone.

Lily sweat dropped. "Yeah but this is fanfiction. Fanfiction! I mean what does it take for something to be in order around here for once?" Lily wined.

"What's with all the commotion in here?"

Lily turned around with hearts in her eyes. "Honey Bunch I was beginning to think you were going to abandon me."

There was a boy with a long sleeved green shirt with black stripes on the bottom and black pants. He had golden eyes short sliver hair and two floppy doggie ears and a doggie tail. "Will you stop calling me that Lily." He sighed.

She went and hung on his arm. "No no no Roland and I are husband and wife so it's okay for us to be lovey-dovey in public!"

"Since when were we married?" He yelled he was also blushing. Mint was reading a book with the two being lovey-dovey with each other. Another presence was behind her but she didn't bother to look.

"What 'cha readin?" A young girls voice asked. The girl was obviously younger than the other 14 year olds. Not just the fact that she was a lot shorter then them but also the way she was dressed. She girl had short blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing fake cat ears and tail she had a blue sailor school uniform with a bell in the middle. She also had cat paws gloves.

"I'm reading 1,000 Ways to Die... I'm looking for a way I haven't tried yet." This left the little girl shaking with her eyes wide. "Seriously Alyssa what did you think I was reading?"

"Why... why is it that when I'm around all of you I get scared for life." Alyssa said twitching behind Lily.

"Gah what's with all the racket in here I close my eyes for three seconds and the little brat escaped from the cage and every one starts to come in here can some one tell me why?" A girl with long black hair, gothic attire and amber eyes came into the room.

"Oh no not again." Alyssa cried as the taller girl caught the back of her neck.

"There's nothing going on Rei. Lily's just having a spasm... well she was before Roland walked in." As she looked at Lily who had hearts over her head as she was clinging to Roland's arm.

Just then three boys walked in to the room. "We're here for the meeting!." Exclaimed the boy with shoulder length black hair one black eye and one white eye. He was wearing a red bandana around his neck a shot sleeved black shirt and white shorts. He then looked around. "Aw man Rei is here now how am I supposed ogle the girls."

Rei went over and pulled on his ear. "Greg, why do I have a feeling that it's your fault that I didn't know this was taking place?"

"Ow." Greg said as his ear was being pulled. "I might have forgotten to tell you." He said with a sly grin. Rei the smacked the back of his head. "Ow."

"That's for being an idiot." Greg then looked to his companions to save him but both were already missing. The one with red hair and brown eyes was kneeling in front of Mint. He was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans.

"Hime-sama I have counted the seconds we've been apart and it was ever so lonely but now that we're back together it's like a dream come true!." He said holding her hand.

"Steve would you let go of Mint's hand already." The boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes yelled. He was wearing a grey sleeveless hoody and white pants and black sweat bands.

"Why Andrew should I is it because you are also in love with Mint-hime-sama?" Steve looked smug and Andrew's whole face became red.

"S-shut up I just think that Mint would get tired of you bothering her all the time." Andrew yelled pointing a finger at him. They both began quarreling while Mint moved to the other side.

'Why do I have a feeling I should know those two.' She thought as she sweat dropped.

Just then a girl who was only a bit taller then Alyssa slammed through the room. She has short orange hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress shirt and black biker shorts. She grabbed Andrew. "Listen Andrew I need you to tell Mint something."

"Jesus Abby can't you tell her yourself?" He asked.

"No I don't do bad news besides I'm the older twin so you listen to me." She said glaring at him. She then looked over a Steve and a light blush came across her face. "Uhhh hi Steve." She said shyly.

"Uh Abby what was the bad news?" Andrew asked.

"Oh right tell Mint that..." The doors then bust open again and there was a bright light. "Crap." She then scowled. The bright light began to die down as a girl with long blond hair and green eyes wearing a light green dress came in at the moment sparkles continued to float around her. Mint's eyes twitched at the site of the girl.

"Ho ho ho what is this, a meeting and you forgot to invite me." The girl put a hand to her face. "Ho ho ho good thing I'm perfect and know everything." At that moment Mint pulled out guns and everyone ducked for cover as she continued to shoot the girl only the bullets bounced off her until there was no ammo left.

"Guh guh." Tears then filled up in Mint's eyes. "Wah-wahhhhhhh!!!"

"Hime-sama!" Steve was about to try and comfort her but was punched by Andrew.

"Um uhhhh I'm sure we're all glad to see you too MarieSue." Lily said sweat dropping. Mint had already returned to her normal blank faced self in the background.

"Ho ho ho who wouldn't be happy to see me?!" She explained with her sparkles floating around her. In the background you could see some people were filled with rage, some were disgusted, others just didn't care.

Lily sighed. "Yah great EVERYONE is here now… yet I still have no clue as what we're doing for the plot." She said annoyed.

"Oh dear… you mean you don't know what we're doing." MarieSue said with surprise. "Well I do!"

"Ugh I'm going to regret asking…" Lily sighed. "What are we doing MarieSue?" Lily said unhappily.

"Why we're going to the Naruto world of course… didn't you read the title?" She asked.

Lily sweat dropped as she received glares from Mint that only she knew about. "Oh come on who would want to take the easy way out."

Mint replied in her monotonous voice. "Yeah sure…" She said razing one eyebrow.

Lily was panicking now. "Eh y-your mad at Mommy aren't you… don't be mad a Mommy Mint! Mommy will definitely do better next time!"

Abby sweat dropped "Isn't she always mad?" She asked Rei.

"Apparently no one knows except for Lily… Well I'm off." Rei said leaving the room.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Roland asked. Rei stopped at the door.

"I'm not going… I have issues with ninjas… especially ones that wear bright fluent colors."

Alyssa mumbled from behind Abby. "What doesn't she have issues about?" Rei turned slowly to glare at the girl who had ducked of cover under Abby scared to death. Rei then disappeared from sight.

"Don't worry she'll be back." Greg said with his hand under his chin. "She can't resist my charm." And then a Wii remote came flying at his head. Knocking him out cold on the ground.

"Hey that's my Wii remote!" Abby yelled.

Mint rolled across the floor. "Yeah Greg you have her rapped around your finger…" She said blankly.

Lily then stood up on top of the desk. "Alright everyone our course of action has been decided." She raised her arm up in the air. "We're going to the Naruto world prepare for flying metal objects and a nauseating trip trough the dimension portal!"

"Get off the desk Lily." Mint said blankly as everyone had left to get ready already.

Lily drooped. "Aww what an anti-climactic way to end the chapter." She said disappointed.

* * *

Lily: Hey Mint next chapter Mommy's going to do 1000 pull ups 1000 push ups 500 punches 500 leg kicks and 100 jumping jacks… how does that make you feel? 

Mint: …It doesn't…

Lily: DX


End file.
